


The Cats guardian

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Fleur de Chat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, KagamTsurugiladybug, marinettemultimouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: After the events of Une Fleur de Chat,  the team must work together once again to defeat the newest evil, and to train the newest guardian.Part two of the Fleur de Chat series





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien laughed as Nino dragged him down the stairs of the Grand Paris hotel. Chloe rolled her eyes seeing them before entering her waiting car. Sabrina looked amused by her friend's irate state as she sat back. Ever since his parent's arrest, Adrien lived in the Hotel with Chloe and her father. 

“So excited for the new year? Marinette said something about bringing food from the bakery.” Nino smiled as the two walked to school. 

“Yeah, I mean, it can’t be as bad as last year. No Akuma this time.” Adrien noted. Despite the humor he tried to convey, both knew the sour undertone it held. 

His own parents had tried to kill him, had wanted him dead. Adrien inwardly shivered at the memory, pushing it away as they made it to school. 

His ring burned as he thought of the last year. How his parents had nearly killed him, had hurt his Mari. 

“You look distracted,” Kagami announced as she moved to his side. Adrien looked over and forced a smile. She had finally begged her mother to allow her to attend school as well.

“Cheer up, She will worry,” Kagami ordered, nodding to a pigtailed girl rushing forward with a box in her hands. 

“Fresh baked goods.” She announced once she was safe at Adrien’s side. Kagami reaches for one as the others follow, Adrien taking one last as he nibbles the bread. 

“So, rumor has it a new girl from Italy is coming. An ambassador's daughter.” Alya whispered, thrilled to have the first scoop. Adrien and Kagami exchanged looks before Adrien glanced at Chloe. 

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked. Alya gave a deadpanned look before crossing her arms. 

“Of course I am,” Alya stated.

“You never figured out Adrien and I even though you claimed that was your calling in life.” Kagami reminded. Before an argument could start, Marinette moved between them, leading them inside to class. They each took their seats, Adrien, with Marinette as Kagami sat with Alix.

“I’m excited for this new year. Maybe this time I won’t be targeted.” Marinette mused.

“You should have never been targeted before.” Adrien hissed. Marinette offered a quick kiss before the teacher and an auburn-haired girl entered. 

“Everyone, this is Lila Rossi,” the teacher introduced. Lila waved to the class before making eye contact with Adrien. 

“I look forward to becoming friends with all of you.” She smiled, the image sitting wrong with Marinette as a sense of dread filled her. As the class continued on, Marinette kept looking back to Lila, the girl ignoring the lesson to stare at Adrien and Marinette as if she knew something. 

“I don’t trust her,” Marinette said as Kagami and the others minus Adrien met for lunch. 

“You just met her.” Alya laughed as Nino nodded in agreement. 

“I just met her, yes, but the way she looks at me and Adrien. It’s as if she knows something.” Marinette whispered. Kagami raised a brow as Adrien walked up to them. 

“For now, it is best to let the lion roar. We can silence the creature later if need be.” the hero said. Adrien placed his arms around Marinette, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Who is the lion?” he asked Kagami as he played with Marinette’s hair. 

“Mari thinks Lila is out to get her.” Nino supplied.

“It’s stupid really. Where is the proof? All she has is a feeling.” Alya stated. Kagami rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retort when Adrien interrupted. 

“Speaking of Mari and her crazy imagination,” he began ignoring Marinette’s huff of annoyance, “I’m going to take her out for a midday date. Don’t wait up.” he smiled before leading her down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette dance amongst the pink petals falling from the trees that lined the Seine. Her raven hair framed her face as her pigtails fell from their bands. She was a beauty to him, his princess. Adrien purred as she returned to his side, curling against him as he hugged her. 

“Let’s eat purrincess before we have to return to school.” he smiled. Marinette blushed at the pun before nodding her head. The two made it to the cafe downtown before taking their seats and waiting for the waiter. 

“So, you don’t like the new girl?” Adrien mused, sitting across from Marinette. 

“Don’t you feel a little uneasy around her?” Marinette asked. Adrien shrugged, in truth, he was skittish around a lot of people. 

“Just give her a chance Mari,” Adrien said as a man walked over to take their orders. Marinette was quiet as she thought over Lila. She had felt the burning glare of the new girl all morning. 

“You were late to meeting up with us, why?” Marinette asked her boyfriend. Adrien smiled as he reached for her hand. She eyed their held hands before Adrien’s voice broke her thoughts.

“My parents and I have a family counseling meeting this weekend, my social worker was letting me know about it,” he told her quietly. Marinette looked up meeting his eyes. Behind his smile, she could see the pain and fear he held. 

“Will you be alright?” she asked just as quietly. Adrien shrugged, his body sagging. 

“I learned my parents never wanted me, they tried to kill me and had no remorse,” Adrien said. Marinette opened her mouth to speak when the waiter returned. After giving their orders, it returned to silence. Marinette held Adrien’s hand, rubbing her thumb over his skin.

“It isn’t fair to you. You don’t deserve this.” Marinette finally whispered kissing his hand. “My poor Chaton,” she smiled sweetly at him. Adrien nuzzled his cheek into her hand before closing his eyes as a low purr erupted from his chest. 

Lunch went by slow and enjoyable. Marinette cuddling into Adrien’s side during their peaceful afternoon. With no Akuma, Adrien was free to pursue Marinette. No family name to potentially ruin. His parents had done that themselves. When they returned to the school, Lila had surrounded herself with their classmates 

Curious, the two walked closer, hearing Lila explaining how she knew several big-name stars. 

“Isn’t you're uncle Jagged Stone?” Adrien whispered as Lila told everyone about the rock singer and her being friends.

“Not really, he just acts like it and loves to be called uncle. Ever since I made him those glasses, he comes to me for custom designs all the time. Demands I call him Uncle Jagged.” Marinette explained calmly. 

“Oh Adrien, there you are.” Lila smiled as she waved him over. Marinette watched as Adrien was dragged forward, Lila’s arm draped over his shoulders as she ranted about some fashion thing Marinette had never heard of. 

“The lion roars fiercely when no one stops it,” Kagami whispered as she appeared beside Marinette.   
“What does she hope to gain from these lies?” Marinette asked her. 

“Friends,” Kagami said without hesitation. “True she goes about it the wrong way, but her ultimate goal seems to be friendship.” 

Marinette made a noncommital noise before continuing to watch as her boyfriend nodded along to whatever lies the Italian girl muttered.

*********

“Master, are you sure this is the right choice?” Wayzz asked worriedly as Fu placed a box inside of a bag.

“I have only made a mistake once,” Fu said quietly as he walked out of the school. The green kwami sighed before resting in the pocket of his master's shirt.

“But Hawkmoth and Peacock have been defeated, their miraculous returned. Why send out another?” Wayzz continued from his hiding place. 

“Because I am old now Wayzz, and not getting any younger. I must choose a new guardian.” Fu explained as they entered the metro. The kwami wiggled impatiently. 

“I hope you are right about this,” Wayzz whispered as he was forced to trust his chosen’s choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sighed as she entered the bathroom. School was nearly over and she looked forward to helping her parents out at the bakery. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Lila called gleefully. Marinette turned around, yelping when she was forced against the tiled wall. 

“You are all that stands between me and what I want.” She hissed, her brown eyes holding malice as she pulled on one of Marinette’s pigtails. Mari whimpered at the abuse.

“I will ruin you, leave you with no friends, no anything. I will have Adrien, and you will have nothing.” She whispered into Marinette’s ear. 

“I-I’ll tell everyone about this.” Marinette hissed. 

“Tell them what? That you attacked me and I fought back in self defense?” Lila asked as she drug her nails over the other girls arms and ripped her own clothes using Mari’s small fist. 

“I’m good at playing the victim.” Lila smiled before falling to the ground and screaming for help leaving Marinette stunned and frozen in her spot as several teachers came running.

She stood still as Lila convinced the staff easily. Marinette quickly being ushered to the office. It had all happened so fast, she hadn’t even been able to ask why Lila wanted Adrien to begin with. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I have called your parents, they shall arrive shortly.” Damocles hooed. Marinette nodded, it was wiser to remain silent until her parents arrived. Once they did, Marinette was quick to explain her side. Lila was called in, more questions and twisted lies. By the time it was over, Marinette was being led out of the school by her parents, a suspension notice tucked in her hands as tears ran down her face. 

It had been such a nice day, she had even had a lunch date with Adrien. But that was gone now. Taken away like Lila had promised. 

“Don’t worry dear, you will find a new school and everything will be better.” Sabine promised as she patted Marinette’s knee. 

“Your mother is right pumpkin, why don’t you grab an apron? May as well help us and learn some family traits while this gets sorted.” Tom beamed. Marinette nodded, not really into the mood as she aided her parents. 

Kagami and Adrien raced through the door once school is over. Well, Adrien raced in, Kagami was strolling as if nothing was wrong. 

“Mari don’t worry I will fix this,” Adrien said as he hugged his flour covered girlfriend. 

“What he means, is that we will find the truth. We can’t fix something the school’s higher ups have done. Though, the way this was handled proved something more than just a school cat fight was involved.” Kagami announced. 

“Like what?” Marinette asked. Kagami sighed as she crossed her arms. 

“Money,” the hero stated calmly. Before they could continue further, Tom walked out from the back room. 

“Alright kids times up, Mari here is a working girl now.” He beamed.

“Oh hush Tom, go hang with your friends dear. Plenty of time to grow up later.” Sabine smile warmly. Marinette blushed as she led Kagami and Adrien up to her room. She sat down at her desk and sighed as Kagami stood by her window. 

“So what exactly did Lila do?” Adrien asked. Marinette looked down, choosing to empty her school bag instead of speaking. 

“Clearly we take Lila’s words and reverse them to Marinette’s point of view and that’s what happen.” Kagami announced as Marinette examined a small box she had never seen before.

“But why? Why go after Mari?” Adrien asked. Kagami was about to reply when a bright flash distracted them. 

“Oh great,” Plagg hissed as he spotted the cause of the flash.

“Guys,” Marinette called weakly. A small mouse like kwami floated above Marinette’s desk.


	4. Chapter 4

“My name is Mullo, and I am the Kwami of the rat.” Mullo introduced.

“More like the Kwami of annoyance,” Plagg hissed from his holder's blonde hair. Marinette held out her hand for the Kwami to rest. The three pad pink necklace now rested against her breast as she learned of her kwami.

“So, I can become a hero like Chat Noir and Ladybug?” She asked. 

“Yes, but more importantly, you have been chosen for something much more. You are to become the guardian.” Mullo announced. Marinette blinked in surprise, it was Adrien who bristled. 

“Hell no, Mari isn’t getting involved in this mess. The danger is over, she isn’t needed.” He growled. Marinette watched her boyfriend shake with anger as he neared the table.

“Adrien?” Kagami called gently. 

“I don’t want her near danger.” He whispered, curling his arms protectively around Marinette’s small form. 

“You will become the hero multimouse,” Mullo continued as if Adrien had not spoken. 

“Is the name subject to change?” Marinette suddenly asked making the mouse blink and cross its arms. 

“No,” she declared stubbornly. Kagami smiled as she looked over at her own kwami.

“I was under the impression that the user had a say in both their outfit and name.” The hero said. 

“They do, though some Kwami try to insist upon their own names, most heroes will choose their preferred alias,” Tikki explained to the room. 

“Then I am Fromage,” Marinette beamed. 

“Cheese, really you want to be called cheese?” Mullo said disappointed. 

“I like it,” Plagg laughed. 

“Well, she’s called ladybug and he’s literally calling himself a black cat. I was just going with the theme.” Marinette pouted feeling self-conscious. Adrien chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend's hair. 

“Call yourself whatever you want my little mouse,” he whispered making her blush.

“You were just against her even having the mouse a moment ago.” Kagami reminded as Adrien pouted. 

“I still am, but Mari has the final decision. I won’t control her, I know how that feels.” He whispered. Marinette places a gentle hand on his arm before hugging him. 

“I promise to stay out of danger.” She smiled. Mullo nodded as she hovered onto her chosens shoulder. 

“As a guardian, she will only be behind the scenes. She doesn’t need to fight.” The kwami explained. Marinette looked at her new kwami before smiling. Adrien and Kagami exchanged looks before sharing a nod. 

“Transform, we will go see the current guardian,” Kagami announced. Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek before walking to the center of her room.

“Mullo, get squeaky!” she called as a bright flash consumed her. Adrien smiled as he became Chat Noir. He opened his mouth only for Ladybug to place a hand over it.

“One pun and I toss you off this building,” she ordered. Fromage smiled as she walked over to Adrien’s side.

“Lead the way,” she said offering her hand. Chat pulled her into his arms before leaping them towards the Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

Fu smiled as he greeted the three. 

“Welcome, Please sit and enjoy the tea.” Fu said. Kagami thanked him as Adrien crossed his arms. 

“Why did you give her a miraculous? Didn’t we take care of the enemy?” Adrien asked. Fu nodded his head as Wayzz rested on his seat. 

“You did, but, a guardian must be trained now. I realize I am getting old and the miraculous magic Wayzz gives me is running low.” Fu explained. 

“Master,” the green kwami whispered sadly. 

“It is alright Wayzz,” Fu replied. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have been chosen as the next guardian of the miraculous.” He announced. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I’m not really anything special and I don’t really know all that much,” Fu held up his hand to stop her. 

“You have known of Chat Noir for a long time. Have cared for him even after having your memory altered. You will make a fine guardian.” He laughed. Adrien frowned as he sat closer to Marinette. Fu stood to grab the miracle box. 

“As guardian, you will learn the secret of each miraculous. Learn to use them.” The elder explained. 

“As my chosen, you could wear all of them at once and become the ultimate power.” Mullo beamed. 

“No, it is too dangerous. That many miraculous can only be wielded by a strong will and mind.” Fu said. Marinette blinked as she ran a finger over the box of jewels. 

“But as Guardian, I need to be able to do that right?” She asked. Fu said nothing as she began to place each on her body. 

“Adrien, Kagami, May I?” She asked holding out her palms. Both heroes hesitated before obeying. Marinette merged the black cat and ladybug with her mouse before falling to her knees feeling weak. 

“Mari,” Adrien called, racing to her side and holding her. She shook her head before standing up slowly. She had to do this. 

“Maybe, Start small.” She mused before detransforming and placing each jewel back where it belonged, and giving back the cat and bug to the hero’s. 

“You think,” Adrien asked as he crossed his arms with a pout. Marinette smiled as she scratched behind his ears making him purr softly. 

“Marinette, you will come here after school and learn about the miraculous. Alone.” He said eyeing the two heroes. 

“Of course,” Marinette said as Adrien helped her stand. 

“We will take her home now.” Kagami said motioning for them to leave. Adrien gently guided Marinette out the door, his purring low as he held her protectively. 

“The guardian made a decision, we should honor it.” Kagami said once they were on the streets. 

“I don’t like it.” Adrien growled making Marinette flinch. 

“You don’t have to.” Kagami said looking at Marinette. “She does though.” 

~~—-///—-~~

Lila smiled as she watched the three leave. So, Chat Noir and Ladybug were Adrien and Kagami. That made her mission so much easier. Waiting for them to leave, she entered the apartments they had left, it was time for a better villain to take over Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette laid in her bed clenching her fist as pain ghosted over her body. She had not told Adrien or anyone about the pains that had taken over her for the last month. Not had she mentioned the faint scars that had appeared on her body. 

It would cause Adrien to only worry more. Besides, he had to deal with his therapist and parents. Speaking of Adrien, she looked over now that the pain had died down some. He was asleep, hiding from the world in her bedroom as always. His kwami rested beside him on the pillow, the black cat purring. 

“You should sleep master,” mullo said as she floated beside her master. Marinette nodded her head. She was being trained as guardian, she had to be strong, even through the pain.

Watching the kwami float to It’s own bed, Marinette closed her eyes. Adrien could never know she still felt the pain her memories made her forget. 

~~////////~~

Lila smiled as she eyed her new necklace. 

“Aunt Emilie won’t like how long this is taking.” Chloé said adjusting her bee broach. Lila looked over with a pout before laughing. 

“Something tells me she won’t mind the wait.” The girl smiled. Chloe rolled her eyes tossing back her hair. 

“Does the old man know the jewels are missing?” Chloé asked. 

“Of course, but it's all part of the plan.” Lila explained. “My plan.”

Chloe rolled her eyes before examining her nails.

“I gave you the inside info on Adrien and Kagami. Just remember what you promised me.” The mayor's daughter commanded. Lila modded, running the tip of her finger over the fox tailed jewel around her neck. Both hers and Chloe’s kwami watching in fear. 

“The Palace of Justice will be yours as promised, my queen.” Lila replied as she stood and looked out the window. Tomoe, phase two of her plan would take place. 

“The butterfly and peacock will be reunited with mr and mrs Agreste, correct?” Lila asked turning to Chloe. The heir glared before tossing back her hair. 

“Of course, I am Chloe Bourgeois, I get anywhere I want.” She boasted. Lila smiled, her eyes twinkling in sadistic pleasure. 

“Good, do not fail me then.” She ordered before dismissing the girl. 

~/////~

Marinette felt weird going into the masters shop without Adrien or Kagami. Mullo fluttered around her, the usual happy chatter suddenly subdued. 

“Mullo?” Marinette asked as they entered the master's home. Suddenly a sword was at her neck, the blade stopping short of piercing as a single drop of her blood fell to the floor. 

“M-master?” Marinette asked. The elderly man narrowed his eyes. 

“You took four miraculous last night,” he said, his voice strong despite his fragile figure. 

“What? Master I was with Adrien last night.” She replied, Mullo nodding beside her. The guardian frowned as he lowered his weapon. 

“An enemy, an imposter who knows you and your importance.” He sighed, his voice now reflecting his age as he sat down.

“I will need your miraculous back until this is settled.” He announced. Marinette and Mullo exchanged looks. 

“But master!” Marinette said only to be stopped by Fu’s raised hand. 

“I am afraid it is too dangerous. I will go into hiding, and once the danger has passed, will focus on your training.” He explained before holding his hand out for the jewel. Marinette hesitated before slowly handing over her miraculous to the guardian. 

“I’m sorry master,” she bowed before turning to leave, tears from losing her new friend, and tears from the overwhelming pain that had been kept back by that friend, washed over her. 

As the door closed, Fu’s image disappeared as Lila smiled, walking from the kitchen. 

“Too easy, it seems the old man from the Temple was right.” She laughed as she eyed the new miraculous. All that was left were the ladybug and black cat, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the key to getting those as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette forced herself to continue walking, the pain searing like fire through her veins. This pain was once a distant memory. Had the miraculous been protecting her this whole time? She stumbled against an alley wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor once the pain became too much, the world tunneling to darkness. 

When she woke next, her surroundings were unfamiliar. She tried moving, only to find her wrists tied behind her. 

“Tsk, you were chosen? So boring.” a voice laughed. Marinette wanted to speak, but her body was betraying her as pain made her still. A hand caressed her cheek making her look up as green eyes watched her with false admiration. 

“Adrien loves you, that makes you a target.” Emilie smiled, her peacock feathers fanning around her. Marinette cried as the pain reached blinding portions. 

“I can make that go away you know, take the pain from your body,” she whispered. Marinette didn’t care, it was too much, it hurt so bad.

“Take it, take it please, stop the hurt!” she cried, her face wet with the burning prickles of her nerves turning against her. Emilie grinned as she pulled out a feather, whispering to it before pressing it into Marinette’s heart. Would Adrien kill what he loved the most?

~//////~

Ladybug watched as Vulpina created yet another illusion. Chat Noir was shaking as he huddled on the far roof. Hawkmoth had returned, worse, the guardian and Marinette were missing. 

“Chat, I need help,” she called, hoping her partner would rally at her cries. Chat was watching Volpina with a pained look. That butterfly insignia that had plagued them before was back, his love was missing, and fear of the unknown was back. Worse, was how Volpina had greeted them. 

‘Daddy says hi,’ repeated in his head as he shivered. They couldn’t be back, he couldn’t handle them being out of prison. 

“Come on pussy cat, don’t tell me you're scared?” a new voice cooed beside him. Chat looked over, his eyes widening as familiar blue orbs filled his vision. Her raven hair was down, the crown atop her head sparkling with diamonds. The formal dress she wore was out of the Titanic. 

“Princess,” Chat whimpered as he reached out slowly to touch her face. Marinette smiled a broken grin showing madness, not love or happiness. 

“Who did this to you?” had his father done something to her? Marinette stood, laughing as she twirled and curtsied for him. 

“Emilie took away the pain, she made my body new again,” Marinette explained, those blue eyes bright but distant. His princess wasn’t before him, his parents had made her a monster, a girl he had to save. An innocent. 

“We have won,” Volpina laughed as she landed beside Marinette. Ladybug jumped beside Chat with narrowed eyes. 

“How so?” Ladybug asked trying to gain more information. Volpina twirled her flute before placing it under Marinette’s chin forcing her head up.

“We have the new guardian, we have the miracle box. You have nothing,” she replied casually before tearing away Marinette’s shirt revealing her chest to them. Where her heart was, the skin was twisted and scarred, black lines zigzagging around the area as an imprint of a feather elevated her skin. 

“Marinette,” Chat whimpered as Ladybug twirled her yoyo. Volpina raised a brow. 

“Taking her Amok will kill her you know. Are you prepared for that?” she asked before looking into Chat Noir’s eyes.

“Is he prepared for that?” Volpina smiled tossing Marinette to their feet. Chat timidly reached forward as Marinette smiled at him, her face a sirens song. He couldn’t hurt his princess. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chat was holding Marinette, his heart pounding at Volpina’s words.

“She’s our puppet now, a guardian to dish out the evil.” Volpina smiled. 

“We will save her,” Ladybug snapped moving to shield her friend. Volpina yawned before Prancing Queen appeared beside her. 

“We are being called, leave her for now.” The blonde ordered. Chat hissed as he spotted his old friend. The two waved before disappearing leaving the three alone. Ladybug placed her weapon at her side as she kneeled before Marinette with worried eyes. 

“Marinette, can you hear us?” she asked. This was the first time they had seen this. In fact, they didn’t know much about the Peacock’s power. Emilie had kept to herself until now. Marinette looked up, her eyes distant. 

“Give me your miraculous,” she demanded holding out her hand. Chat looked up at Ladybug with fear in his eyes. Ladybug walked closer, eyeing the still visible amok feather. 

“Chat,” she whispered earning a pitiful whimper from the cat themed hero. 

“I’m sorry,” she said calling forth her lucky charm. Chat held Marinette close, tears falling down his face. Ladybug held a knife, a means of destruction they could use. She didn’t meet her partners eyes, instead, she remained focused on Marinette. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to her friend, raising the blade to her chest...

~///~

Alya eyed the miraculous before looking back at Lila. 

“But, why?” She whispered confused. Adrien wouldn’t join his parents, not after what they had done. 

“They have Marinette,” Lila supplied calmly. 

“My dude would do anything for her.” Nino reasoned as Wayzz floated beside him. 

“Exactly,” Lila agreed, “only we can stop them.” She smiled watching Alya. The journalist in training frowned as the jewel rested in its box, her fingers trembling as they slowly attached the jewel in her hair. 

“And this wish is the only way?” She asked.

“Sadly,” Lila lied. Nino and Alya exchanged looks before nodding. 

“We will join you then.” Nino said. Lila thanked them before turning to leave, Alix watching them with crossed arms across the way. 

“Why so angry?” Lila asked once Alix blocked her path to leave. 

“Like Alya and Nino said, Adrien wouldn’t have joined his father, Chat Noir isn’t evil.” Alix said, her face set in a stubborn pout. Lila sighed before bowing her head. 

“I saw it with my own eyes, the guardian of the miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noirs former boss gave me the miraculous in hopes of starting an army too save them from Hawkmoth.” Lila said, her voice filled with faux pride as she uttered the lie. Each word twisting the reality. Alix frowned as she looked down. 

“How can I help?” She asked, her voice holding reluctance. Lila grinned as she pulled the box from her bag. 

“Choose the jewel you like.” She whispered as Alix examines the box. Finally she shook her head. 

“I don’t see one that interests me. Maybe I can find some information on past ladybug and chat noir for help.” With that, she skated off leaving Lila too frown and put away her treasure before disappearing. 

~////~

“Nice to know I still didn’t fall for her tricks,” a familiar yet older voice called making Alix pause, her skates skidding on the ground. 

“Surprised? Don’t be. I’m you from the future.” An older version of Alix smirked. 

“An older me?” She asked skeptical. The older her sighed before showing a stopwatch. Alix blinked recognizing the object as one her father gifted her a while back for her birthday. 

“So just so we are on the same page, Lila is lying and you have five minutes to decide if you want to save everyone, or watch the world burn.” Her older self instructed. Alix blinked, she eyed the offered watch with confusion. 

“It’s a miraculous?” She whispered making her older self smile. 

“Three minutes,” the older Alix announced. Her younger self pouted before reaching for the watch. 

“It’s up to you now Bunnix,” her older self said before disappearing in a bright flash.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien rocked back and forth as Marinette bled in his arms. Was she in pain? Did she feel Kagami cutting her chest apart? Ripping out her heart slowly? Why didn’t she react to it? Blue eyes met green, a twisted smile on her blood-stained lips. 

A flash and Adrien woke with a start, Marinette laying beside him in her bed. The moonlight was gleaming brightly into the room as she snuggled to hide from the bright moonbeams that threatened her sleep. Adrien sighed as he looked her over, his hand roaming over her chest, feeling for any raised abrasions. 

The kwami watched him curiously, concern in their eyes as Mullo moved closer to his chosen.

“Are you trying to mate my chosen?” The mouse asked confused as Plagg huffed. Adrien shook his head, snuggling closer to her side. It was a dream, a nightmare. She was safe, she was here beside him. No blood, no amok. His parents were in jail still.

Right? Everything was just as it was when he went to sleep right?

He looked at Plagg, he knew those dark acid green eyes held the answers he needed, but he knew Plagg wouldn’t tell him either.

“Adrien?” her voice was like a sirens call to him, drawing his attention to her. Sleep coated eyes were watching him, that same hint of pain she tried to conceal from him present. The pain his mother had given her. 

“I had a nightmare,” he admitted, stroking her hair softly. Marinette narrowed her eyes, slowly raising her hand to caress the side of his face. He could see the pain she was trying to hide from him, hated that he could do nothing for her about it. 

He purred softly into her touch, like a cat starved for attention as he silently begged her for more. She giggled as she silently pets him. Stroking his hair gently across his head. 

“It was just a dream Chaton, I won’t let anything hurt you,” she told him, her words strong and confident. If only she knew that the only person who could hurt him was her and she had.

“I know Princess,” he replied just as softly, his low purrs growing as he felt her move closer against him. They remained still and close until Marinette broke the silence.

“I have to see the master tomorrow.” she reminded feeling her cat tense. Looking over, she gave a worried look. Adrien tried to hide the pain and fear from his features, but his Mari could easily read him. 

“Kitty?” She whispered earning his pitiful whine. She smiled, pulling him closer to her side. 

“You can come with me, I know what he said, but, I need you.” She stated. Adrien said nothing, he didn’t think she realized how much it was he who needed her. Marinette laughed as she yawned and stretched, sitting up and letting the blanket puddle at her hips. Adrien watched her, his heart pounding as he admired her body in the moonlight. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, want anything while I’m up?” she asked. Adrien shook his head not really wanting her to leave him. He watched her leave, his insides twisting as she went out of sight. 

Would she come back? Would he suddenly wake and find her dead in his arms?

“It’s not wrong to worry, but maybe tone it down some. The future was rewritten.” Plagg announced, trying to offer his chosen some solace of peace. 

“What future? Do you mean it wasn’t a dream?” Adrien asked. 

“You’ve upset him Plagg, this is why we are not allowed to let our chosen know things.” Mullo squeaked. Plagg rolled his eyes as he floated over to the desk. 

“My chosen has been kept in the dark too long.” The kwami of destruction hissed. The trap door opened as Marinette entered, blinking in confusion. 

“Did I miss something?” She asked closing the door and reclaiming her spot beside her boyfriend. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck before purring contently. 

“Nothing, just Plagg and his chosen arguing as usual.” Mullo supplied as his own chosen hummed.

“That’s nice,” she yawned before closing her eyes and letting sleep reclaim her.


	10. Chapter 10

Time is a sensitive thing. One wrong move and the fabrics of existence could be ruined. Alix, worried every time she moved now. She was Bunnix, a secret user ordered to remain invisible until she was needed again. 

Class was where it began, where it could go wrong. Her eyes followed Lila, Adrien, and Marinette. She knew their secrets and was trusted to keep them. 

It was a lonely road. 

Temptation to erase everything negative, to save her friends sooner rather than later, pulling at her. It was a craving she had to bat away. 

She knew all the pieces, the endgame. So easily she could end things, stop them before they happen. 

But time was sensitive, and every action had a reaction. Too save one time could ruin another. 

Bunnix was a curse. A watched unable to do anything but watch and wait. Fixing only when there was no other choice, no other options. 

Alix felt the heavy weight of her miraculous in her pocket. A watch fitting of the time she traversed. It seemed slow to her now. The slow pace of the second hand, the non movement of the minute hand, and the frozen hour hand that remained above her.

Time slow to normal people, frozen to her. A timer above each person, a shadow of their future. A glimpse of what could be. 

Time changed, futures changed. It was her only condolence and her only fear. 

Time changed for the better, or shifted to the worse. A single thought, and a butterfly effect rippled through the world. Cutting the fabric of time into a nightmare of what if’s. Possibilities she shivered to think of. 

Ladybug trusted her, the guardian trusted her. 

Time trusted her. 

Eyes turned to Lila. In her pocket was the one miraculous that should never fall in the wrong hands. 

She looked at Adrien. She had seen what he became when Marinette was gone. The pigtailed girl kept him straight, but take her away? They were already in a different timeline. She had already ended her original world. Sacrificed and unable to turn back. 

Her kwami was her sole confidant. A fellow soldier on a lonely road. A battlefield no one else was allowed to track. 

Time marched on, she marched on. One could end abruptly, the other not so much. 

Time was confusing and needed careful attention. Alternate realities already existing. Realms where things went better than others. Alix wished to live in those times. In places where these problems didn’t exist. 

Her previous jump in time had saved Marinette, but some things were inevitable. The old guardian had still fallen to Hawkmoth and Mayura, the miracle box was still in enemy hands. But, this time, Marinette was safe. This time, Lila didn’t have her army. 

This time, they could be ready. They could fight back. Adrien had his army. He had his circle of trust. The good outnumbered the bad. 

Alix held her miraculous tighter. This was the better timeline. She had hopped into the best outcome. Prayed for it, as the lunch bell came. 

Outside the skies grew dark, and with a bowed head, Alix held the miraculous even tighter, blood forming around the cuts that dug into her hand. The perfect reality wasn’t this one, and time was nearly up.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien kept Marinette in his sights. The guardian was gone, she was untrained, and the miracle box was gone. He knew who had it, knew what to do to get it back. It had been all over the news. The whispers of people watching him as he and Marinette walked to school. Marinette was quiet, holding onto him as their kwami fluttered nervously in their pockets. 

“I don’t like this, it doesn’t feel right,” she whispered. Adrien nodded, keeping silent as they made it to class. It was alienating as the two claimed their usual seats with Alya and Nino. 

“What’s going on?” Alya asked leaning forward. 

“You haven’t heard?” Marinette asked surprised. Usually, Alya was the first to know anything miraculous. 

“My parents escaped prison,” Adrien said, keeping the news more along mainstream. Nino gasped as Alya blinked. Marinette nodded as she spotted Alix watching her and Adrien. Did she think they were helping them?

“Have they come after you?” Nino asked keeping his voice low. Adrien shook his head. The bakery had been peaceful and it was Kagami who had let them know of his parents with a third party. 

“I’m keeping prepared though. The media is watching me like a hawk. So are most of Paris If not all.” Adrien admitted. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Chat Noir and Ladybug have everything under control.” Marinette beamed optimistically. Adrien tried to smile back, but it was awkward. 

“Let’s just hope they don’t plan a parent teacher conference anytime soon today.” Adrien whimpered as Chloe loudly protested Adrien’s appearance. Marinette kept her eyes open, feeling Mulo fidget in her pocket as Alya and Nino talked with Adrien. 

Alix stood, making her way to Adrien and Marinette’s side as the class began to empty for lunch. 

“We need to talk,” she whispered, flashing her miraculous, and making the others nod. Marinette felt Adrien’s hand tighten around her own. His fear seeping into their hold. 

“I hold the miraculous of the rabbit, I travel time. I’ve seen an alternate world from this one, and I know each outcome.” Alix said, her words weighed down by stress. It was strange to Marinette, who had always seen the small pink haired girl hyper and happy. 

“If you know then why not stop it?” Nino asked crossing his arms. Alix narrowed her eyes. 

“Because a ripple can cause a wave.” She snapped before hissing an after comment. “Idiot,”

“So, you know what will happen, then if you can’t stop it, why tell us anything?” Alya questioned. Alix offered a tired smile, leaning back against the wall. 

“I came to prevent a tragic accident.” She replied earning Adrien’s attention. 

“Prevent? So how will you do that?” Marinette asked her. Alix walked forward, holding out her hand. Marinette looked confused, unsure of what to do. 

“I’m sorry Marinette,” Alix whispered. Marinette was still confused as Alix took her hand. Adrien tried to pull her away. 

Alix grinned as she held Marinette tighter, pulling her forward as her image shimmered. Marinette felt her eyes widen in fear as Lila morphed from Alix. 

“Such a shame too. She had a very powerful miraculous.” Lila chuckled before yanking the rat miraculous from Marinette’s neck. Adrien charged forward, only to be stopped by Ladybug.

“LB, what?” He pulled Marinette behind him as Nino and Alya looked on confused. Did they transform or not? 

“It’s over, we lost. Just hand over the jewels.” Ladybug said. Her voice sounded defeated, it out Adrien on edge. 

“Claws out,” he sighed as Plagg’s power swept over him. Marinette held his tail lightly as it wrapped protectively around her. He heard Nino and Alya transform behind him. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Lila smiled. 

“And why not?” Alya asked, her outfit of yellow and black bright beside the green of her partner. Lila showed off her many jewels. 

“I hold all the miraculous so far.” She boasted before uttering a phrase to transform...


	12. Chapter 12

3 years before:  
Origins of Ladybug  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kagami frowned as she listened to her mother's comment on the disturbance that was a small rock band playing at the base of the Eiffel Tower. 

Her eyes drifted up towards one of the guitarists. Black hair with blue highlights. He was rebellion, and it drew her forward. She flinched when her mother’s cane struck her middle. 

When had she moved forward?

“Sorry mother,” Kagami apologized falling back to the elders side. 

“We must find the mayor and be done with this useless festival.” Her mother ordered. 

“Of course,” Kagami answered. Her eyes traveled around the many sights. If only she could escape and enjoy the festivities with her peers. A smirk formed on her lips as she spotted Adrien hiding from his bodyguard as a pigtailed girl was tugged behind him. Suddenly she noticed an older man trip, his cane sliding away. Without thinking, she raced forward to aid him. 

“Are you alright sir? Do you require medical assistance?” She asked patiently helping him up and handing him his cane she had grabbed. 

“I’m alright, thank you for helping an old man like me.” He mused as Kagami nodded with her own small smile. She watched him walk away before moving to return to her mother’s side. 

“That was nice of you,” a voice said. Smooth and gentle. Kagami turned to the voice surprised, blushing when she saw the rebel guitarist before her. 

“It was simply an act of kindness.” She replied, her hands behind her back. 

“An act rare in Paris,” he said before offering his hand. “I’m Luka,” he introduced. Kagami took his hand, blushing as he smirked at her. His nails were painted black. Not the perfect manicured fingers she was raised around. 

“Kagami,” she finally replied, her voice sharp and to the point. A trait learned from growing up as she had. 

“Kagami, a pretty name,” he whispered before strumming a soft yet strong set of cords on his guitar making Kagami smile. 

“You feel like this,” he said before making a softer happy strum. “And this is me in your presence.” 

Kagami made to speak, when a hand grabbed her wrist. The Agreste bodyguard was beside her, Adrien pouting at his side. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Kagami frowned before following loyally after the giant man. 

“I see you met Juleka’s brother.” Adrien said as they joined their parents. Both adults ignored them. 

“I did,” she replied, her quiet demeanor back once she was near her mother. She had to play the perfect daughter. Adrien explained his life at his new school and friends before they were separated to return to their homes. Kagami entered her room exhausted as she laid on her bed. 

“I was wondering when you would be alone,” a tiny high pitched voice mused. Kagami was up in moments, a small knife pulled from her hip. 

“My name is Tikki, kwami of creation.” The tiny figure continued unfazed by the sudden act of violence. Still confused and unsure, Kagami stood and eyes the creature.

“How did you get here?” She demanded. 

“An evil is coming, and you and Chat Noir are needed to fight it.” Tikki explained. Kagami could fight, but she had a life. As  
If reading her mind, Tikki quickly began explaining things. Kagami listened, her frown becoming more defined as time went on. 

Freedom, but also a cage. 

She and this Chat Noir would be alone in this battle, no one could know about them. But, she could be free, escape when she needed. 

“And I just have to say spots on?” Kagami asked...


	13. Chapter 13

Kagami ignores Tikki’s warning of using the ladybug suit outside of missions. If Chat Noir could do it, so could she. Right?

Luka was always waiting for her. He had become her confidant. She told him everything. They shared everything. Too him, her identity was Kagami. His red melody. 

Kagami caressed his face, her heart pounding as they shared a passionate kiss. This was wrong, it was against Tikki’s orders. 

A week later, Chat Noir’s parents were unmasked as the bad guys. 

~/////~

Kagami was face to face with Luka once more, yet again on different sides. The butterfly miraculous was in his possession, at his side was Juleka, his sister. 

“I thought the Agreste had the miraculous?” Ladybug asked. Luka smiled as he examined his new outfit. 

“They do, we are just extensions of them. They asked us to join them.” Luka explained making Ladybug frown. He knew how much she despised Gabriel, why would he join him? To bring his sister along as well?

“What lie did he feed you?” Ladybug demanded. Juleka stepped forward this time, her eyes hard. 

“Safety,” she replied before blowing a feather into the wind...

~/////~

“No!” Marinette called as Lila began using her miraculous. The small group watched as Lila became fused with all the miraculous she held. Marinette held Adrien’s arm as tears built in her eyes. 

She knew that pain, and wished it on no one. 

“Now, you can never beat me.” Lila declared, stepping forward, only to fall to her knees out of breath. 

“W-what?” Lila hissed in anger. Nino and Alya were equally confused. It was Adrien who explained. 

“She isn’t mentally strong enough to wield them all.” He said, “just like my Kwami’s power destroyed the Kwami of times ability to forget an altered timeline.” He stated, glaring at Lila. 

“You lost Lila,” he finished, taking each gem away from her exhausted body. 

“Alya, Nino, guard her.” He ordered before grabbing Marinette and leaping away. They needed the box, needed Marinette to be the guardian. She had to take her place now. They needed to win this. They landed on a roof, they could hear fighting nearby and Ladybugs voice. 

“What now?” Chat asked, his ears flat to his head. Marinette thought for a moment, her eyes quickly moving over each miraculous. 

“Give me the fox miraculous.” She ordered taking the mouse miraculous as well. Chat watched as she transformed and combined both. Multiplying before smiling. There were two heroes before him. Two Marinette’s. 

“Whatever you are planning, I don’t like it.” He complained crossing his arms. Marinette smiled before grabbing her weapons. 

“We don’t have time for a better plan.” She said before leaping towards the fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagami hated fighting Luka. She had never wanted him as her enemy, never wanted to hurt him. The siblings akumatized egos had been nothing on their miraculous abilities. 

Juleka had created a sentimonster that was invisible, Luka had created an army of champions. She was outnumbered, and it showed. 

“Need help LB?” Chat asked joining her side. His ears were twitching and his tail whipping the air. 

“The sentimonster is invisible. The champions are caused by a main Akuma hidden somewhere.” She explained. 

“Makes things harder.” Chat smiled as he twirled his baton. 

“Do you have a plan?” Ladybug asked. Chat shook his head.

“Lila is being held by Viper and Red flash.” Chat said, “and a guardian is in the wings to aid us.”

Ladybug nodded in understanding. 

“Do you know where your parents are?” She asked keeping her eye on the siblings before them. Adrien shook his head.

“Cover me,” Ladybug ordered, moving to call her lucky charm. Chat Noir ran forward taking several akumatized victims. Ladybug frowned as she examined her charm. 

“LB!” Chat called as he became overwhelmed. Ladybug placed the coin in her chest pocket before swinging her yo yo to help Chat. 

“Didn’t you say help was coming?” Ladybug asked...

~////~

Marinette frowned as she used her illusions to help take out the champions she found. Her mouse side was currently searching for the main user. Her eyes traveled to Chat’s side. He was surrounded by enemy, Ladybug trying to find a way to use her lucky charm. 

“They really do work in sync, don’t they,” a calm voice said from beside Marinette. She jumped as Emili’s champion form stood beside her. 

Marinette stood up, holding her weapon at the ready. Emilie looked like a blue frost angel. Elsa with blond hair if Marinette dared to use pop culture on the parent. 

“You!” She growled as Emili looked over the fight. “Where is Gabriel?” Marinette demanded. Emilie smiled before watching her son fly across Paris. Marinette frowned at how unattached she was. 

“What makes you think he isn’t already here?” She whispered as Marinette gasped, her other self disappeared in Gabriel’s clutches. The two Agreste now stood before her. The butterfly symbol on his face reminding her they no longer held the power she once knew them for. 

“What do you want?” Marinette asked, “we have Lila, you two gave up your powers. Just leave us alone. Leave Adrien alone.” She begged. Emilie hugged her from behind, her fingertips petting across Marinette’s face. 

“We are his parents, we can never leave him.” Emili chuckled. 

“You left him plenty,” Marinette spat twisting away in mist. 

“An illusion? Clever fox.” Gabriel chuckled. 

“Cataclysm,” the calm summons made the man pause a he looked over to where his wife stood. Chat Noir stood holding his mother in his arms, his face void of any emotion as his right hand rested near her heart. 

Marinette’s ears and tail twitched as she spotted her lover. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel called, the silver phantom mask over the left side of his face obscuring his emotions. 

“Father, no Gabriel. Named after the arc angel who guards heaven's gates.” His destructive hand got closer to his mother’s chest. 

“Sadly, you and mother no longer fit the majesty of a place so pure.” Chat smiled pressing his hand to the body of his mother. Flesh turning to dust. 

Gabriel’s cries echoed over Paris as Marinette looked down, Ladybug standing over a motionless Juleka as Luka glared. 

She felt confused as she stood watching the Ladybug and Black Cat end the fight. 

Guardian, a keeper of power. Was she truly cut out for this? It was Chat and Ladybug who were doing things. 

“Brought another one.” Alya beamed, offering the miraculous of the bee. The fight was ending, and the miraculous box was now in Nino’s hands. 

“You're the guardian now,” Adrien said, his transformation gone as Ladybug fixed everything.


	15. Chapter 15

The miraculous cure is not a fix-all. The ultimate wish is not a cop-out. Equivalent exchange is needed in both. 

Though the cure worked on a smaller scale, the exchange was still present. As a guardian, she held the equivalent of power to a god. But in exchange, she was constantly in danger and her life was made longer. 

Adrien tried to tell her it would be fine, the kwami told her the truth. Rid herself of the miraculous, and her memories go with them. Either way, the pain was going to happen for either her or her loved ones. 

With the miraculous with her, her nervous system, her body, had been fixed from whatever Duusuu had done to her. If she gave them up now before any problems occurred, she would die early from that wound anyway. 

As Adrien slept, Marinette quietly moved around, making her way to her design room. He was used to her odd hours. 

Three years after the final battle. Each day the uncertain future looming at the back of her mind. 

“Marinette?” Mylène’s surprised voice met her over the speaker of her phone. 

“One flight to Tibet, one way,” Marinette whispered. She finished her note to Adrien. An explanation of her actions as tears stained the pages. 

The call ended, she grabbed her one bag. With the miracle box tucked safely between underwear and shirts, she made her way out of the house. 

Paris was loud even at night. Bright like the day, and people mulling about. Snow crunched beneath her feet as she made her way to the airport. Christmas tunes echoed on the streets as she was reminded of the coming holiday. 

“You really want to do this?” That familiar voice asked making her pause as tears cascaded down her cheeks. 

“I already told you it would be okay.” He continued. He was before her in seconds, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. 

Her black cat was quiet and graceful, even without his jewel. 

“I know, but I have too.” She whispered. Adrien frowned before hugging her and entwining his fingers with hers. 

“Then together Princess, I won’t leave you alone.” He smiled. 

The plane ride was long and her nerves battled as Adrien sat beside her. In just a few more hours, everything would change. 

She squeezed Adrien’s hand harder in fear. 

They were together, after hardship and trails, they were finally allowed together. But, this task was not what she wanted. Their time a hero’s was over. Kagami had given up her miraculous to be with Luka. The two now in Japan. It was time they gave up as well. 

“So you are the guardian Fu chose?” a monk said once they arrived at the temple. Greeting’s coming in the form of suspicion. They had once been destroyed by the very box she held. Destroyed by the very man who had chosen her.

She handed over the box, her eyes watering. She had wanted to come alone, in case they removed Adrien’s memories as well. Now, weaponless and numb from the bitter cold of the mountain they had hiked, she and Adrien were alone. Friend or foe, they didn’t know. 

“You do realize what will happen once you give up the box and the miraculous correct?” the monk asked her. Marinette nodded, Kagami had forgotten, everyone who had once held a miraculous had forgotten. All but she and Adrien had forgotten. 

Adrien held her hand, the slight shaking wasn’t from the cold. He was as scared as she was. This was the end. These monks had the power to do anything they wished to the young couple...

~~~~~~~~~~~~////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien shivered as the rain pelted his black umbrella as he climbed the steps of Gabriel. It was dreary, and the forecast had lied yet again about a sunny day. He grunted as something small and hard ran into his chest, or rather, fell into him. He glanced down to see a blue eyes girl, her face somewhat hidden by long raven locks that had fallen from pigtailed bands.

“Hey, Marinette, right?” he recognized her from the many photoshoots and dress rehearsals he attended.

“Y-yes, sorry, it’s trippy I mean slippery.” she stuttered as thunder clapped above them. Adrien sighed before smiling and handing her his umbrella.

“It’s okay, be careful alright,” he told her as she reached for the offered gift. Their hands touched, both blushing at the contact before it closed on her head. A slight pause and Adrien couldn’t hold back the laugh. Marinette glared at him from beneath the umbrella before joining him and fixing the black umbrella. 

“Thank you Adrien, and good luck, you're father is in one of his moods,” she warned before walking away. This time, her steps carefully placed, as she left out of sight. Adrien watched, his clothes getting drenched, before smiling as he headed inside. Something about that girl struck him as miraculous...


End file.
